Untold Stories
A local female resident is being pestered by four rather agitated men when Leih'to Wahraindaq arrives at the AetheryteAetheryte. Just out of the corner of his eyes he sees the female being shoved into a backside alley. He makes haste to follow them without awaiting for Avan Pentos's arrival. When Avan arrives too he cannot find his friend but hears threats thrown around and a firm voice demanding to someone to stop. The voice sounds familiar imbued with righteous rage. He unstraps his axe and makes hast as well recognizing the familiar voice to be Leih'to's one. When he arrives in the back alley he sees Leih'to standing triumphant over three street hugging beatniks and the last one standing seems to be undecided between foaming with anger and his instinct to flee. The anger wins and he hurls himself towards Leih'to. Avan tries position himself as a shield but stops mid-run when he sees Leih'to flipping through the air with a perfectly timed summersault which lands Leih'to's feet right on top of shoulders of the dumbfounded beatnik. Pressed down by the weight the last men standing kisses the ground howling in submission. After Leih'to made sure that all of the now beaten men understood that their attention was unwanted he lets them scurry away. He checks on the woman's well being and seems to negotiate with her. In expectance of some sort of compensation for the effort Avan nonchalantly approaches the woman just to see her leaving giggling and pointing to nearby tavern. Asking Leih'to why they did work for free is met with a boyish grin and the simple response that some things cannot be bought or paid for. In Avan's opinion that is just plain stupid but leaves Leih'to's words unchallenged. They take quarter in the tavern the local female pointed to and Leih'to tries to discuss their approach to tackle the coming problems. Avan takes refuge in his simple mindset of just acting and worrying about the details later. Leih'to mildly annoyed by Avan's groundless inattentive and unconcerned behavior finds himself forced to hand out details he promised to keep to himself. He explains how he foughtThe coils of Bahamut: Binding, Second and Final Coil BahamutBahamut appearances in Final Fantasy XIV and that most of the details of this fight had to be kept secret and the secrecy backfired when the public led to believe that Bahamut was slain right after his release, to leave visible irregularities like strongholds of new types of fauna and flora uninvestigated. Avan gets visibly bored by Leih'to's explanations and does not hide his disinterest he even goes so far as to mock Leih'to by loudly repeating things he was asked to keep quite about. Disappointed Leih'to falls silent tries to glare Avan down who just shrugs it off. Frustrated Leih'to resigns from further attempts to explain the situation and orders their evening meal. Avan is amused by the sudden silence and enjoys his meal without any attempt to salvage the situation into reconciliation. References Category:Episode